Doujou
|japanese=道場 Dōjō |sprite= |caption=You see Doujyou. |region=North Tyris |location=(28,47) |music=mcJapan |filename=doujyou.map |map= }} The Doujou (spelled Doujyou in-game) is a new location in the Elona+ mod of Elona. It is located far to the south on the North Tyris continent, above the North Tyris South Border. The purpose of the Doujou is to train pets, to provide a place to leave pets you aren't using, and also to train their potential. You do this by talking to the instructer . The Doujou can hold a maximum of 150 pets. Besides the 6 small medals (click on the map on the right for location), there is no real treasure here. You can pickpocket the koma-inu near the front, but not the foreign gate (which is precious) in the upper right. It uses track number 61 for it's music (mcJapan). '''More testing needed: '''It is possible that pets may find items during an extended (more than 1 month) period of training at the Doujou. This may have been a hidden update from one of the recent patches. Doujou training Talking to brings up 2 options. The first will cancel, but the second brings up a list of the pets currently with you. Selecting one of these pets will charge you 50k gold, and the pet will then stay with at the Doujou. The pet will no longer show up on your list, and will not count against your pet limit. The pet will very slowly train skills while you walk around. Apparently, it seems to use distance traveled rather than time passed to determine how much training is done. It is still going to be very slow however you do it. Once a pet stays here, a third option will appear. This option allows you to train your pets' skill potential. This costs 10k + 50k for every pet staying there. So, 60k for one, 110k for 2, etc. This seems to be somewhere around 5-15% per skill. As of version 1.10, the cost for having a pet stay at the Doujou has been reduced to 10k gold, and the cost per pet for training is 10k + 30k for every pet staying there (40k gold for one pets, 70k gold for two pets, etc). You can still check the pet's inventory while they are in the Doujou. You cannot talk to them, however. To retrieve the pet, nteract with them and choose "Bring Out", from the list. Obviously, you need to have room for them to take them back. Interacting also allows you to view their Info, as if using wizard mode or an informer. In Elona+ version 1.42, an option was added to Nazuna's dialogue that allows the player to change the text emote that happens when the PC (or a specified pet character) casts a spell or attacks while unarmed -- that is to say, when casting, the player can "expand a magical circle" like Imps do. Sadly, it only seems to work when the game is set to Japanese language. Category:North Tyris Category:Locations in Elona+